


RQ-2017: Last Run

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans makes a run for it.
Relationships: Sans/Papyrus
Series: Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Kudos: 19





	RQ-2017: Last Run

The sound of laughter drifted up from the street below, making Sans feel very alone in this new town; rolling onto his side he stares dully at the clock on the hotel’s wall.

It was late, but he was sure Papyrus would still be up.

Sans moans aloud at the thought of his brother. It has been three months since he realized that yes, the resets were gone for good.

The small skeleton grits his teeth against the pain in his soul. While the ending with no resetting seemed like an unreasonable dream, he had planned out everything he would do if it even happened.

He was going to leave it until their first settlement was up and running before declaiming his unending love to Papyrus. It was well over three years, which was nothing new since the longest had been five years.

Then suddenly six months ago Frisk explained to him that there was no need to worry, there was no longer any resets and he could live his life, to be truly happy.

However, it was already too late.

The tale tale signs of Papyrus falling in love with Mettaton were there and he could no longer step in.

If only Frisk had told him sooner.

’*would i believe them?’ Sans questions, he rolls again just time on his back, staring up at the unfamiliar ceiling, ‘i didn’t...it took months to get used to the idea.’

The skeleton sighs heavily.

He had run.

‘*coward.’ Sans’s mind spat at him, images of the last time he saw Papyrus replayed in his memory.

A week after moving in their newly built home, they held a party, and the whole of monster kind seemed to have shown up at some part of the day. And in the evening, Mettaton had appeared.

Knowing this was it, this was the time that Papyrus and Mettaton would start dating; numbly Sans watched the whole exchange, the robot made his move.

It was then Sans knew that there was no way he could bare living like this. ...he shortcutted out of there, leaving all his worldly goods and with only the clothes on his back.

After that he has just been moving from town to town, never staying for too long. Thankfully Sans learned the art of disguise many moons ago, taking the form of a human.

He had been working part-time in bars, earning enough just to get live on.

Currently, he was living in the hotel he was working in, where he had been for the last three days; it stood in the town’s centre, where pubs and nightclubs brought the human youths in drones. He worked during the day and the endless noise at night made it hard for him to get off to sleep. But once he was he normally slept for a couple of hours.

Tonight was different.

It was not the sounds that were causing his tossing and turning, he had a sickening feeling in his soul like something dreadful was about to take place.

Of course Sans hoped he could sleep it off, but it was no use if anything that horrible feeling was getting worst.

The skeleton’s mind returns to his brother. Not once did he check how things were there, knowing that as soon as he sees Papyrus, he would go home.

‘*go home now.’ A small part of his mind whispers to him.

Sans pushes himself up, glancing around at the darkened room. Everything he bought himself over the past couple of months, was within his sub-pocket, it was just a few items of clothing, a telescope and a camera. But he still needs other things if he was going to keep living like this.

‘*i can be quick.’ Sans told himself, swinging his legs around and places them on the floor, ‘in and out.’

Magic began to form around him, his menu appeared in front of himself. There a large map was, showing all the possible shortcuts. Staring at the dot which was his new/old room, he clicks it without thought.

A blink later he found himself in his room. The moonlight was the only source, dimly lighting up the window area but the rest was in darkness.

Sans stood completely still with empty sockets, listening carefully to the silent house.

After about five minutes he dared move.

Wandering over to his mattress he blinks at the bunched up covers, he stares dully around for a moment seemingly lost to what to do now. He had come for clothes and stuff but now that he was here, all he wanted to do was have a nap.

Standing on his mattress he lets himself fall towards the pillow. And lands on something hard underneath.

”*what the-?” Sans cries out in panic as whatever was there jerks upwards, without think he went moving to hang half off the bed, Sans clicks on his lamp he kept beside his bed.

Sans froze when the light shone out and reveal the monster. Sitting up on his mattress was Papryus with the covers pooling around his middle, looking dazed and confused, but most of all very ill. His white bones had taken on a deadly grey, under his sockets there stained with dry tears.

His beloved brother was wearing a black tank top that showed his bottom ribs, over the top of this was Sans’s blue jacket, the one he took off for the party and left behind.

Every logical thought told him to run away again. That part of him that has been nagging at him, was now screaming. So he chose to speak.

“*bro?” Sans utters a little fearfully, he had thought he would be getting a lecture or scolding, or maybe crying and shouting. Not Papyrus just remaining there, staring at him with a sad smile of his jaws.

’*something wrong.’ Sans tells himself, pulling upwards he crawls into Papyrus’s lap, who merely watched his every move dully.

Sans uses ‘CHECK’ on Papyrus.

[ PAPYRUS

HP: 21/680

AT: 9/20

DF: 1/20

*MOURNING THE LOST OF HIS LOVE! HIS SOULMATE! WHERE IS HE? CANNOT FIND! WANTS HIS BROTHER! IS FALLING! WANTS SANS! ]

  
Sans was shaking, making his bones rattle loudly. This seemed to bring Papyrus round a little because he reaches for him and hugs him close. The words shift slightly, but Sans was not paying attention to them anymore.

“*papyrus... ya falling?” Sans spoke softly, tears filling his sockets and quickly he hugs back; Sans forces all feelings away from him, knowing that Papyrus really did not need that at the moment. “it’s okay. heh. ya falling. not fallen. there’s a difference. you... can still be saved.” the small skeleton leans forwards so that his browbone touching his brother’s collarbone.

Sans blinks, he needed to focus on Papyrus. Those who are Falling need constant love and care, meaning he had to stay no matter how hard and painful this was going to be. The first things first, he needed to know what happened.

‘*lost love?’ Sans thinks back, suddenly his blue eye flared with anger, it was not hard to work out after he left that robot must have dumped him.

“*heh hehe. so what happened?” Sans says in his normal tone of voice, raising his skull to look right at him, “tell ya brother all about it? did that overlarge calculator hurt ya? want me to sort him out got you?”

Papyrus’s jaw twitches, he closes his eye sockets and rests his chin on top of Sans’s head.

“*throw me a bone here bro.” Sans jokes lightly, moving back to sees his face again, “can’t help ya. if i don’t know what’s wrong.”

”I LOVE YOU.” Papyrus at last says, tears now pouring freely down his cheekbones.

”*...thanks bro.” Sans replies giving him a lazy smile, hiding the pain bubbling in his soul, “i love ya too. more than anyone.”

These words cause Papyrus to choke back a sob, which was in vain because he began wailing soon after, leaving a stunned Sans hugging him tightly.

“DO NOT LEAVE ME ALONE.” Papyrus cries out with bitter tears, holding him back with equal tightness.

”*its okay bro.” Sans says quickly, taking Papyrus’s skull with both hands he gently pulls him to look at him, “it’s okay. i’m here. i won’t ever leave you again. i promise.”

“STAY WITH ME.” Papryus cries out more, mimicking Sans by taking his skull in his hands too.

‘*is he listening?’ Sans wonders briefly, “*i am with you.”

”DO NOT LET ME WAKE UP!” Papyrus went on, making Sans flinch.

The smaller skeleton has a ‘CHECK’ once more.

[ PAPYRUS

HP: 12/680

AT: 5/20

DF: 0.01/20

*MOURNING THE LOST OF HIS LOVE! HIS SOULMATE! SANS IS HERE!? THINKS HE IS DREAMING? WANTS SANS! ONLY SANS! IS FALLING FAST!]

”*bro. papyrus. look at me.” Sans says quickly, he needs to focus and not dwell on certain parts, “i’m here. right here. please. bro. listen. i know you love mettaton. but- is he really worth losing your life over? please bro.”

”THAT IS WHAT A DREAM WOULD SAY!” Papyrus continues sadly, looking like he was going to dust right there and then, “AND WHAT DOES METTATON HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?”

”*...well bro.” Sans went on, letting his hands drop to Papyrus shoulders as he tries to think what to say, “sometimes love does not work out- i mean. i don’t think a ghost and a skeleton can even soulmates. these things normally work differently between two different kinds. with that being sa-”

Sans felt Papyrus’s hand tighten on his skull and blinking he stops to stare up at his brother looking at him and seeing him.

“BROTHER?” Papyrus questions, frowning deeply at him.

”*...yeah bro?” Sans answers, trying to give him his best ‘all is well’ grin. He didn’t think he pulled it off, but Papyrus appeared to more alert.

”SANS? SANS? MY BROTHER?” Papyrus asks a little forcefully.

”*naw. i’m ness. a human pretending to be a skeleton.” Sans says with a snort, he reaching up and takes Papyrus’s hands off the side of his skull and bought them down; who immediately wraps them around his back.

“SANS!” Papyrus snaps, frowning some more. “I LOVE YOU!”

“*heh. i think we’ve established this bro.” Sans told him, he glances at his brothers HP for a second, “how about i shortcut over-“

”NO.” Papyrus said firmly, holding him closer, “BROTHER YOU CANNOT LEAVE! YOU PROMISED ME!”

”*huh? yeah. but just to tori’s place.” Sans explains, patting him on the shoulders in hopes to calm him, “ya hp is down low bro. i’m gonna get some pie.”

Papyrus appears scared for a moment, then shutting his eye sockets he leans down and pushes his teeth against Sans’s. Slowly he moves away, opening his sockets and looking worried.

“*...okay...?” Sans says leaning out a little, completely confused at this strange behaviour, “after pie. we both take a nap.”

Papyrus makes a little whining sound and repeats the action, leaving his sockets open this time.

“I THOUGHT THE WORLD WOULD MOVE...” Papyrus told him smiling sadly, suddenly straightening up he declaims, “BUT THIS IS FINE! NOTHING I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN FIX! WE JUST NEED MORE PRACTICE! AND WE WILL BE SOULMATES BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!”

“*as cool as that sound bro.” Sans said looking left to right, he held up a fist and held up the index finger, “can i just say: what are you doing? what do soulmate have to do with this?”

”I AM KISSING YOU BROTHER!” Papyrus tells him, looking sad once more, “IT IS WHAT SOULMATES ARE MEANT TO DO WHEN THEY FIND EACH OTHER!”

Sans went still.

“PERHAPS THIS IS A DREAM?” Papyrus says, his voice weakening greatly and going to move away from Sans.

”*skeletons don’t kiss.” Sans said making Papyrus halt and stare at him in question, “at least. not like that. ... why would you want to kiss me?”

”CHECK ME OUT!” Papryus tells him with a weak smile, leaning away he waits.

Sans dares to ‘CHECK’ Papyrus again.

  
[ PAPYRUS

HP: 9/680

AT: 10/20

DF: 1/20

*HIS SOULMATE! SANS IS HERE! HIS SOULMATE SANS IS HERE! LOVES SANS! WANTS TO BE WITH SANS! DO NOT LEAVE! STAY FOREVER! HAS STOPPED FALLING! NEEDS HEALING! NEEDS SANS! ]

  
“*not gonna lie bro.” Sans said looking away from the words, “i really don’t know what’s happening right now.” smiling he looks back again, “i love you too. .. just very confused...”

Papyrus has still happy by his words however after Sans fell silent for a couple of minutes, Papyrus watches him with an uneasy expression.

”CAN I CHECK YOU?” Papyrus pleas softly.

Sans stares for a second. There was no way of him knowing what his words would say about him. After what seemed like forever, he nods.

Papyrus brightens and reaching out ‘CHECK’ Sans.

[ sans

hp: 1/1

at: 1/1

df: 1/1

* loves papyrus more than anyone or anything in this world. never wants to leave papyrus’s side. is stressed because papyrus’s hp is so low. wants to heal his beloved brother. seriously needs some sleep. fears a reset........... wants to be papyrus’s mate.]

”BROTHER! YOU SHOULD GET SOME REST!” Papyrus says, frowning deeply at the words yet at the same time oddly happy; the taller skeleton starts to move but was stopped when Sans held up a hand, “AND FEAR NOT! CAN GET MY OWN FOOD!”

“*won’t take me a sec to get a slice.” Sans said quickly, then sighs lightly “bro. you were falling just now! if anyone needs to rest it’s you.”

The pair sat staring at each other, both wanting to help but either willing to back down.

”TAKE ME WITH YOU.” Papyrus asks or rather, demands. Leaning forward he cuddles against his front, leaving no room for shortcutting away, “THEN WE COME BACK AND REST! WELL, YOU CAN! I SHALL NOT SLEEP ANY TIME THIS NIGHT!”

”*resting does not always involve sleeping.” Sans tells him, “listen bro. it will be faster if i go. in. out. back here. trust me.”

Papyrus suddenly looked tore. Then he moves away enough for Sans to escape his grasp.

“NOT A DREAM?” “*nope.” “YOU SHALL RETURN?” “*yep.” “YOU REALLY LOVE ME?” “*really.” “LIKE A SOULMATE?” “*my soul check can’t lie bro.”

“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH.” Papyrus told him, staring right into his sockets, his hands were wiggling in front of his chest with worry.

Sans gave him a rare true smile, standing up he leans over and clicked his teeth on Papyrus’s skull, “* ... heh. did i do it right?”

Papyrus nods happily. Then taking a step back he prepares to shortcut, the last thing he sees was Papyrus scared expression.

Sans found himself in Toriel’s kitchen, his mind-twisting around everything that just happened, he really wanted to sit down and go over all that had happened; he opens a cabinet and into was a pie. Grabbing it he shortcuts back.

He jumps as arms grab him under his armpits and is lifted up, he glances behind to sees the ceiling’s lamp which was now on, it almost touching his back.

“*well this an uplifting experience.” Sans jokes as he turns to face an overjoyed Papyrus who was crying once more.

”SANS!” Papyrus snaps a warning, then laughs not caring about the joke, “YOU ARE HERE!”

”*heh. hi.” Sans greets, then holds up the pie, “pie. rest.”

”THEN WE TALK!” Papyrus said agreeing with a nod, he lowers the smaller skeleton until he was holding him in his arms, “YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO BROTHER!”

Papyrus sat back down on the mattress and took the offered pie slice Sans held out for him.

”FIRST. ABOUT WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN ALL THIS TIME!” Papyrus goes on, eating the slice fast, then starts to list off with his fingers “WHY YOU LEFT! HOW DO SKELETONS KISS! WHAT IS A RESET! AND-“

Sans huddled further into Papyrus arms, he knew his brother was an amazing monster but it was unheard of for one so close to falling recover so quickly.

”*ya so cool bro.” Sans told him, halting the long list of questions coming out of his jaws. The taller stares at him, smiling he cuddles nearer too.

“I KNOW SANS!” Papyrus’s voice was soft and kind, going almost shy the way he glances away from him, “DO NOT THINK THAT YOU REMINDING ME OF THIS FACT IS GOING TO DISTRACT ME! I SHALL HAVE ANSWERS BROTHER!”

Papyrus took the pie tin out of Sans’s hands and places it on the floor, then he lifts them both up and carefully lays them down together.

“YOU WILL BE HERE WHEN I WAKE?” Papyrus asks hugging his tightly.

”*yeah bro. i’m sorry.” Sans mumbles, he finally felt like he could sleep now that his brother’s soul was pulsing close by. But two skeletons did not sleep, they just lay there, talking back and fore; Every now and again Papyrus would click his teeth on Sans’s skull and Sans would return the strange gesture.

At one time he ‘CHECK’ again, just to be sure Papyrus’s HP was up.

  
[ PAPYRUS

HP: 680/680

AT: 18/20

DF: 25/20

*HIS SOULMATE! SANS IS HERE! WORRIED SANS WILL LEAVE! TRULY LOVES SANS! WORRIED SANS IS NOT SLEEPING!]

‘*he loves me...’ Was the last thoughts before Sans, at last, fell off to sleep.


End file.
